Calendar software tends to be very restrictive in granting access to a calendar owner's calendar. While many calendar software systems allow a calendar owner to grant full access to any requester within a business entity or organization, they may also require the calendar owner to explicitly grant access to each individual requester that desires access to the owner's calendar. The calendar owner may grant access to the owner's calendar by placing a requester's name on an approved access list that a calendar server maintains. It is up to the calendar owner to place a requester's name on the approved access list prior to an access request by a requester. In this manner, the calendar server will accept later requests by the requester to access the owners' calendar. Unfortunately, it is impossible for the typical calendar owner to know in advance everyone who may desire or need access to the owner's calendar in the future. Moreover, it is typically a cumbersome process to load a calendar application, retrieve the approved access list, update the access list with a new approved requester, save the updated list and instruct the requester that the approval process is complete.
What is needed is a method of granting or denying access to an electronic calendar that addresses the problems described above.